Myocardial Infarction (including Recurrent Myocardial Infarction)
Myocardial infarction (MI) is the most common cause of mortality in developed countries. It is a multifactorial disease that involves atherogenesis, thrombus formation and propagation. Thrombosis can result in complete or partial occlusion of coronary arteries. The luminal narrowing or blockage of coronary arteries reduces oxygen and nutrient supply to the cardiac muscle (cardiac ischemia), leading to myocardial necrosis and/or stunning. MI, unstable angina, or sudden ischemic death are clinical manifestations of cardiac muscle damage. All three endpoints are part of the Acute Coronary Syndrome since the underlying mechanisms of acute complications of atherosclerosis are considered to be the same.
Atherogenesis, the first step of pathogenesis of MI, is a complex interaction between blood elements, mechanical forces, disturbed blood flow, and vessel wall abnormality. On the cellular level, these include endothelial dysfunction, monocytes/macrophages activation by modified lipoproteins, monocytes/macrophages migration into the neointima and subsequent migration and proliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells (VSMC) from the media that results in plaque accumulation.
In recent years, an unstable (vulnerable) plaque was recognized as an underlying cause of arterial thrombotic events and MI. A vulnerable plaque is a plaque, often not stenotic, that has a high likelihood of becoming disrupted or eroded, thus forming a thrombogenic focus. Two vulnerable plaque morphologies have been described. A first type of vulnerable plaque morphology is a rupture of the protective fibrous cap. It can occur in plaques that have distinct morphological features such as large and soft lipid pool with distinct necrotic core and thinning of the fibrous cap in the region of the plaque shoulders. Fibrous caps have considerable metabolic activity. The imbalance between matrix synthesis and matrix degradation thought to be regulated by inflammatory mediators combined with VSMC apoptosis are the key underlying mechanisms of plaque rupture. A second type of vulnerable plaque morphology, known as “plaque erosion”, can also lead to a fatal coronary thrombotic event. Plaque erosion is morphologically different from plaque rupture. Eroded plaques do not have fractures in the plaque fibrous cap, only superficial erosion of the intima. The loss of endothelial cells can expose the thrombogenic subendothelial matrix that precipitates thrombus formation. This process could be regulated by inflammatory mediators. The propagation of the acute thrombi for both plaque rupture and plaque erosion events depends on the balance between coagulation and thrombolysis. MI due to a vulnerable plaque is a complex phenomenon that includes: plaque vulnerability, blood vulnerability (hypercoagulation, hypothrombolysis), and heart vulnerability (sensitivity of the heart to ischemia or propensity for arrhythmia).
Recurrent myocardial infarction can generally be viewed as a severe form of MI progression caused by multiple vulnerable plaques that are able to undergo pre-rupture or a pre-erosive state, coupled with extreme blood coagulability.
The incidence of MI is still high despite currently available preventive measures and therapeutic intervention. More than 1,500,000 people in the US suffer acute MI each year (many without seeking help due to unrecognized MI), and one third of these people die. The lifetime risk of coronary artery disease events at age 40 years is 42.4% for men (one in two) and 24.9% for women (one in four) (Lloyd-Jones D M; Lancet, 1999 353: 89-92).
The current diagnosis of MI is based on the levels of troponin I or T that indicate the cardiac muscle progressive necrosis, impaired electrocardiogram (ECG), and detection of abnormal ventricular wall motion or angiographic data (the presence of acute thrombi). However, due to the asymptomatic nature of 25% of acute MIs (absence of atypical chest pain, low ECG sensitivity), a significant portion of MIs are not diagnosed and therefore not treated appropriately (e.g., prevention of recurrent MIs).
Despite a very high prevalence and lifetime risk of MI, there are no good prognostic markers that can identify an individual with a high risk of vulnerable plaques and justify preventive treatments. MI risk assessment and prognosis is currently done using classic risk factors or the recently introduced Framingham Risk Index. Both of these assessments put a significant weight on LDL levels to justify preventive treatment. However, it is well established that half of all MIs occur in individuals without overt hyperlipidemia. Hence, there is a need for additional risk factors for predicting predisposition to MI.
Other emerging risk factors are inflammatory biomarkers such as C-reactive protein (CRP), ICAM-1, SAA, TNF α, homocysteine, impaired fasting glucose, new lipid markers (ox LDL, Lp-a, MAD-LDL, etc.) and pro-thrombotic factors (fibrinogen, PAI-1). Despite showing some promise, these markers have significant limitations such as low specificity and low positive predictive value, and the need for multiple reference intervals to be used for different groups of people (e.g., males-females, smokers-non smokers, hormone replacement therapy users, different age groups). These limitations diminish the utility of such markers as independent prognostic markers for MI screening.
Genetics plays an important role in MI risk. Families with a positive family history of MI account for 14% of the general population, 72% of premature MIs, and 48% of all MIs (Williams R R, Am J Cardiology, 2001; 87:129). In addition, replicated linkage studies have revealed evidence of multiple regions of the genome that are associated with MI and relevant to MI genetic traits, including regions on chromosomes 14, 2, 3 and 7 (Broeckel U, Nature Genetics, 2002; 30: 210; Harrap S, Arterioscler Thromb Vasc Biol, 2002; 22: 874-878, Shearman A, Human Molecular Genetics, 2000, 9; 9, 1315-1320), implying that genetic risk factors influence the onset, manifestation, and progression of MI. Recent association studies have identified allelic variants that are associated with acute complications of coronary heart disease, including allelic variants of the ApoE, ApoA5, Lpa, APOCIII, and Klotho genes.
Genetic markers such as single nucleotide polymorphisms are preferable to other types of biomarkers. Genetic markers that are prognostic for MI can be genotyped early in life and could predict individual response to various risk factors. The combination of serum protein levels and genetic predisposition revealed by genetic analysis of susceptibility genes can provide an integrated assessment of the interaction between genotypes and environmental factors, resulting in synergistically increased prognostic value of diagnostic tests.
Thus, there is an urgent need for novel genetic markers that are predictive of predisposition to MI, particularly for individuals who are unrecognized as having a predisposition to MI. Such genetic markers may enable prognosis of MI in much larger populations compared with the populations which can currently be evaluated by using existing risk factors and biomarkers. The availability of a genetic test may allow, for example, appropriate preventive treatments for acute coronary events to be provided for susceptible individuals (such preventive treatments may include, for example, statin treatments and statin dose escalation, as well as changes to modifiable risk factors), lowering of the thresholds for ECG and angiography testing, and allow adequate monitoring of informative biomarkers.
Moreover, the discovery of genetic markers associated with MI will provide novel targets for therapeutic intervention or preventive treatments of MI, and enable the development of new therapeutic agents for treating MI and other cardiovascular disorders.
SNPs
The genomes of all organisms undergo spontaneous mutation in the course of their continuing evolution, generating variant forms of progenitor genetic sequences (Gusella, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 55, 831-854 (1986)). A variant form may confer an evolutionary advantage or disadvantage relative to a progenitor form or may be neutral. In some instances, a variant form confers an evolutionary advantage to the species and is eventually incorporated into the DNA of many or most members of the species and effectively becomes the progenitor form. Additionally, the effects of a variant form may be both beneficial and detrimental, depending on the circumstances. For example, a heterozygous sickle cell mutation confers resistance to malaria, but a homozygous sickle cell mutation is usually lethal. In many cases, both progenitor and variant forms survive and co-exist in a species population. The coexistence of multiple forms of a genetic sequence gives rise to genetic polymorphisms, including SNPs.
Approximately 90% of all polymorphisms in the human genome are SNPs. SNPs are single base positions in DNA at which different alleles, or alternative nucleotides, exist in a population. The SNP position (interchangeably referred to herein as SNP, SNP site, or SNP locus) is usually preceded by and followed by highly conserved sequences of the allele (e.g., sequences that vary in less than 1/100 or 1/1000 members of the populations). An individual may be homozygous or heterozygous for an allele at each SNP position. A SNP can, in some instances, be referred to as a “cSNP” to denote that the nucleotide sequence containing the SNP is an amino acid coding sequence.
A SNP may arise from a substitution of one nucleotide for another at the polymorphic site. Substitutions can be transitions or transversions. A transition is the replacement of one purine nucleotide by another purine nucleotide, or one pyrimidine by another pyrimidine. A transversion is the replacement of a purine by a pyrimidine, or vice versa. A SNP may also be a single base insertion or deletion variant referred to as an “indel” (Weber et al., “Human diallelic insertion/deletion polymorphisms”, Am J Hum Genet 2002 October; 71(4):854-62).
A synonymous codon change, or silent mutation/SNP (terms such as “SNP”, “polymorphism”, “mutation”, “mutant”, “variation”, and “variant” are used herein interchangeably), is one that does not result in a change of amino acid due to the degeneracy of the genetic code. A substitution that changes a codon coding for one amino acid to a codon coding for a different amino acid (i.e., a non-synonymous codon change) is referred to as a missense mutation. A nonsense mutation results in a type of non-synonymous codon change in which a stop codon is formed, thereby leading to premature termination of a polypeptide chain and a truncated protein. A read-through mutation is another type of non-synonymous codon change that causes the destruction of a stop codon, thereby resulting in an extended polypeptide product. While SNPs can be bi-, tri-, or tetra-allelic, the vast majority of the SNPs are bi-allelic, and are thus often referred to as “bi-allelic markers”, or “di-allelic markers”.
As used herein, references to SNPs and SNP genotypes include individual SNPs and/or haplotypes, which are groups of SNPs that are generally inherited together. Haplotypes can have stronger correlations with diseases or other phenotypic effects compared with individual SNPs, and therefore may provide increased diagnostic accuracy in some cases (Stephens et al. Science 293, 489-493, 20 Jul. 2001).
Causative SNPs are those SNPs that produce alterations in gene expression or in the expression, structure, and/or function of a gene product, and therefore are most predictive of a possible clinical phenotype. One such class includes SNPs falling within regions of genes encoding a polypeptide product, i.e. cSNPs. These SNPs may result in an alteration of the amino acid sequence of the polypeptide product (i.e., non-synonymous codon changes) and give rise to the expression of a defective or other variant protein. Furthermore, in the case of nonsense mutations, a SNP may lead to premature termination of a polypeptide product. Such variant products can result in a pathological condition, e.g., genetic disease. Examples of genes in which a SNP within a coding sequence causes a genetic disease include sickle cell anemia and cystic fibrosis.
Causative SNPs do not necessarily have to occur in coding regions; causative SNPs can occur in, for example, any genetic region that can ultimately affect the expression, structure, and/or activity of the protein encoded by a nucleic acid. Such genetic regions include, for example, those involved in transcription, such as SNPs in transcription factor binding domains, SNPs in promoter regions, in areas involved in transcript processing, such as SNPs at intron-exon boundaries that may cause defective splicing, or SNPs in mRNA processing signal sequences such as polyadenylation signal regions. Some SNPs that are not causative SNPs nevertheless are in close association with, and therefore segregate with, a disease-causing sequence. In this situation, the presence of a SNP correlates with the presence of, or predisposition to, or an increased risk in developing the disease. These SNPs, although not causative, are nonetheless also useful for diagnostics, disease predisposition screening, and other uses.
An association study of a SNP and a specific disorder involves determining the presence or frequency of the SNP allele in biological samples from individuals with the disorder of interest, such as myocardial infarction, and comparing the information to that of controls (i.e., individuals who do not have the disorder; controls may be also referred to as “healthy” or “normal” individuals) who are preferably of similar age and race. The appropriate selection of patients and controls is important to the success of SNP association studies. Therefore, a pool of individuals with well-characterized phenotypes is extremely desirable.
A SNP may be screened in diseased tissue samples or any biological sample obtained from a diseased individual, and compared to control samples, and selected for its increased (or decreased) occurrence in a specific pathological condition, such as pathologies related to myocardial infarction. Once a statistically significant association is established between one or more SNP(s) and a pathological condition (or other phenotype) of interest, then the region around the SNP can optionally be thoroughly screened to identify the causative genetic locus/sequence(s) (e.g., causative SNP/mutation, gene, regulatory region, etc.) that influences the pathological condition or phenotype. Association studies may be conducted within the general population and are not limited to studies performed on related individuals in affected families (linkage studies).
Clinical trials have shown that patient response to treatment with pharmaceuticals is often heterogeneous. There is a continuing need to improve pharmaceutical agent design and therapy. In that regard, SNPs can be used to identify patients most suited to therapy with particular pharmaceutical agents (this is often termed “pharmacogenomics”). Similarly, SNPs can be used to exclude patients from certain treatment due to the patient's increased likelihood of developing toxic side effects or their likelihood of not responding to the treatment. Pharmacogenomics can also be used in pharmaceutical research to assist the drug development and selection process. (Linder et al. (1997), Clinical Chemistry, 43, 254; Marshall (1997), Nature Biotechnology, 15, 1249; International Patent Application WO 97/40462, Spectra Biomedical; and Schafer et al. (1998), Nature Biotechnology, 16, 3).